There are many medical procedures in which a tube is temporarily inserted into- or out of- a blood vessel. One particular example is the use of a heart-lung machine during heart surgery. A first cannula is inserted into the aorta to return blood after it was oxygenated by the heart-lung machine. One or more second cannulas are inserted into the vena cava or the right atria. When the heart surgery is completed, the two cannulas are removed and the holes in the vena cava and aorta are closed using a “purse-string” suture, in which a single thread is stitched to surround the hole and then pulled tight (like a purse-string) to close the hole. Performing this suture requires skill and practice. In addition, it may be difficult to perform the suturing in a key-hole procedure or in other types of surgery where there is limited access to the wound site. Typically, the suture is attached as soon as the cannula is inserted into the body.
Another type of temporary tube insertion occurs during a failed anastomosis procedure. If the joining of two blood vessels fails, the point at which an opening (if any) was formed in one of the blood vessels, must be sutured shut, also possibly using a purse string.
Vascular ports, for example for the introduction of a catheter into a femoral artery, are known. Once the procedure is completed, the port is usually removed and the hole formed by the port is either sutured or closed using manual pressure. These ports are generally applied through the skin or a small incision and remain mostly outside the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,354, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, relates to a the field of closing non-linear surgical incisions, in fascia and/or skin, using a single fastener and describes various devices for closing such non-linear surgical incisions.